Fear Part I: Nightmare
by Hi I'm Nerman
Summary: An otherworldly being is haunting Raven, can she overcome fears to learn how to stop this deadly entity? Rated M.


Nightmare (Part I of Total Fear)

By Violent Vega

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans.

This FanFic contain scenes with graphic description, and contains strong language.

Otherwise, Enjoy

* * *

Fluorescent lights hummed, the sound of a book's pages being turned, feet scuffling around her.

Strange sounds for what was suppose to be her room.

She slowly opened her eyes, and leaned upwards. She groggily looked around, letting her eyes come into focus. She looked up towards the entrance. Doctors were walking in and out.

She stood up and made for the entrance.

No matter how much she tried, how much she put her strength, or her powers, into it, the doors would not move. Tired, she took the nearest seat to her. She watched in awe, the patrons were able to open it effortlessly.

"You are not meant leave."

"Huh?" she looked to her left. A hooded figure had appeared in the seat next to her, which was empty moment before.

"What do you mean?"

"No matter how much you try, the doors will not open for you. You are not meant to leave, and the Keepers will see to it."

He pointed to the furthest window. She stood up and walked to the window.

A man stood near a streetlight. She squinted to make out any face features. Nothing. Even though he had no eyes, she felt his gaze. A gaze that chilled her to her soul.

He straightened his suit, and suddenly rushed at the window. She watched has he came closer, and her eyes widened to see this man was nearly 10 feet tall, and very slender. Several black tendrils protruded out of his back, and were now clearly visible.

He came within feet of the window when she fell back, eyes tightly shut.

After a few seconds, she collected her self and opened her eyes. She went up to the window, only to see the man standing under the streetlight again. She turned away and sat down next to the hooded figure.

She took a deep breath. "What was that? Where am I? Who are you? Tell me!" she stared at the hooded figure.

The figure turned to her. She met eyes with the figure. Jet black. Yet they told a story. A story of a personal hell, which no other will endure. She looked away.

"That was The Slender Man. He is called different names by different people. All mean the same thing."

He spoke in a raspy, dry voice.

"You are… you are not in the world you once knew." His voice trailed off.

Raven looked outside. Cars, pedestrians, how could it be a whole new world?

"Those chosen call me Doomsayer. In due time you will understand why they call such a name."

Raven didn't know what to think of this. Everything she once knew, and everything she once loved, gone.

"How do I get back?" she stared at him hard.

"You will get be returned to your world when you have completed The Tasks of the Keepers. Only then you will be ready."

"Ready for what?"

He looked at her. His black eyes showing sorrow and sadness.

"So young… surely the Keepers are unjust to bringing someone has young has yourself to this vile place." He looked towards the person behind the front desk, and then turned his gaze upon Raven.

"Listen closely to what I am about to say next…" a look of utmost seriousness washed over Doomsayers tired, old face.

"Every task will start the same. You will awake to an institution such has this. You must not do anything until you have heard my voice. The Keepers are keen on making the tasks as hard as possible, but take note that everyone, no matter how daunting they may seem, can and must be completed."

He took a deep breath.

"The person behind the desk, though they look safe and trustworthy, must be handled with extreme care. They are the Keepers first defense against you. I will tell you how to handle each person, and how to obtain passage into the Keeper's Plane."

He looked at Raven again, she felt a coldness come over her body.

"Once in the Keeper's Plane, your mentality and your sanity will be test far beyond what you could imagine…"

He took off his hood. Aside from his face, the surrounding flesh on his head had been stripped. Maggots moving around the exposed and decaying scalp. Blood began to drip from his hairline, and down his forehead. His face turned to sadness.

"They have found me…and you. After what you see, you will black out. What I said to you is now forever burned into your soul."

Raven looked past him, and noticed someone, or something, charging in they're direction.

Doomsayer turned around, in time for the entity to make contact with him, ripping him to shreds. Limbs, skin, bones and gore where splattered around the room. Before she could brace for impact, the entity made contact with her.

The catastrophic amount of pain of the mass hitting against her, and thoroughly ripping her apart in the fashion of Doomsayer, she remained conscious for the whole event.

For what seems like an eternity, this pain was a constant feeling, almost being intertwined with her soul…

* * *

Note(s): This story has yet to been read by a Beta, so if there are any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes, please let me know.  
Since school is starting back up, I will not be able to update as frequently as I want to, but I'll try to aim for a new chapter every week.  


* * *

Next Update: September 5th.


End file.
